Jealousy
by Nightcore4life
Summary: Sharon and Break start to notice that Gil has been avoiding Oz. Could Gil be jealous of Alice?


"It seems as though Gilbert has been avoiding Oz-kun lately, Lady Sharon." Break spoke to the blonde haired girl on the other side of the table.

Sharon sipped her tea and lowered it down to the table. "Yes. I wonder what could be the matter." Sharon frowned. "Do you think he's jealous of the girl?" Emily giggled. Sharon furrowed her eyebrows. "Perhaps that is the case..." Sharon murmured.

Sharon dazed and stared at the floor for a minute or two. "Do you think we should ask him?" Sharon asked quietly. Just as Break was about to answer, Gil walked into the room. Sharon and Break stared at him. The blonde's eyes widened. 'What if he heard us?' Sharon thought swallowing the lump in her throat. "What are you two staring at?" Gilbert asked when he noticed their eyes on him.

"Um, we were just having some tea and we didn't expect anyone to come in." Sharon smiled. "Hehe. Yeah that's the case!" Emily laughed. Sharon and Break shot glares at the doll. "Hehe... Oops." Emily laughed nervously. Gil looked back and forth the two suspiciously.

"What are you two hiding?" Gil asked glaring at them. Sharon looked over to Break and he nodded slightly. "Well, Gilbert, you see..." Sharon started hesitantly. "Could it be possible that you're jealous of Alice?" Sharon asked. Gil's eyes widened. "O-of course I'm not." Gilbert stuttered slightly avoiding their eyes. "But-" "I said I'm not!" Gilbert exclaimed. Gil released what he had said and turned around when tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. "I'm taking a shower." Gilbert said and walked away.

"How did they figure it out?" Gilbert whispered to himself as he closed and locked the bathroom door. He removed his shirt. Then his pants and boxers. He turned on the shower and stepped into the warm water. 'How could they have figured it out? Did Oz say something? Is Oz feeling lonely?' Gil thought. "Of course he's not. He has Alice, the person he loves." Gilbert thought aloud as a few tears were released from his golden eyes.

"Oz..." Gilbert whispered. "Why must you fall for her? Why?" Gilbert tried to keep his knees from giving away, but failed. He fell on his knees with a thump. The warm drops of water fell on his body as he sobbed into his hands. "I thought I could finally be with him again, that maybe I could confess, he would feel the same, and we would be together forever. But no. That could only happen in my dreams." Gil whispered to himself.

'All she has to do is kiss him, and he'll fall in love. I've been his servant for years and he only sees me as a close friend.' Gilbert was desperately trying to shake the blonde from his thoughts, but his mind kept wondering back to the adorable blonde boy.

Gil was stopped from thinking when he heard several knocks on the bathroom door. "Gil? Are you in there? Can you open the door, I need to use the bathroom!" Oz shouted from the outside of the restroom. Gilbert froze. He quickly stood up and exited the shower. "O-okay." Gil stuttered.

The man unlocked the door and hurried back into the shower and closed the curtain. "I-its open." Gilbert half shouted. Gil heard the door open and stood still. He could hear the other man moving around on the other side of the curtain.

Oz pulled down his pants and underwear and proceeded. As he finished, he pulled his pants up and put down the seat. He started to walk to the door but stopped. "Gil, can I ask you something?" Oz asked quietly. "S-sure." Gilbert stuttered.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Oz asked. Gilbert's heart stopped. "W-what makes you think that?" Gil choked on his own words. "I know you are Gil. You haven't talked to me much, and you avoid eye contact with me. Even now you're stuttering. Tell me what's wrong." Oz said.

"I-It's just that I thought that you and Alice should have some time together. It's important to spend time with the people you l-love." Gilbert flinched when he said the word "love". "You're right Gil, it is important to spend time with people you love. That's why I don't want you to keep from spending time with me." Oz whispered, but was loud enough for Gil to hear him.

Gil's golden eyes widened. "W-what?" Gil was confused and hoped what he heard Oz say wasn't a mistake. "I love you, Gil." Oz said. "B-but, Alice, don't you love her?" Gil asked tears forming in his eyes. He tried to hold back sobs but couldn't. He covered his eyes with his hands. Oz could hear the muffled sobs and threw the curtain to the side revealing Gil's body. Gil's face heated up, but he soon forgot his embarrassment when Oz stepped into the shower, wrapped his arms around Gil's neck, and smashed his lips with his own.

Gil's eyes widened but soon began to close as he melted into the kiss. Oz pulled away for hair but his arms stayed around his neck and his face stayed close to Gil's.

"Gil... I love you." Oz whispered. "Oz... I-" Oz put his finger over Gil's mouth. "Alice is a wonderful girl. But I feel if I go with her I'll end up hurt. But when I'm with you, I feel safe. I realize that I used to love Alice, but now I know that I love you." Gil was speechless, but luckily for him Oz continued to speak. "Now I must ask you, do you love me too?" Oz asked tightening his grip around Gilbert as if letting go of him would take Gil away from him. "I-I-I..." Gil started. "I love you too." Gil whispered.

Oz smiled and kissed him softly again. Gilbert finally smiled for the first time in weeks.


End file.
